PERMISSION
by Gigids
Summary: Menjadi kondektur kereta merupakan pekerjaan yang tak disangka Tetsuya. Tapi bagaimana jika dirinya harus menghadapi penumpang yang modus suka cari perhatian disetiap kereta yang dia jaga? Akakuro. Fluff&Romance. Selamat membaca!


**PERMISSION**

...

Bukan hanya sekedar cinta, namun kesepakatan adalah salah satu faktor berhasil atau tidaknya sebuah hubungan.

Tetsuya _to_ Seijuro

...

Tetsuya merapikan seragamnya untuk yang kesekian. Mematut tubuhnya dalam kaca 2 meteran. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Saatnya melakukan pergantian. Menjadi kondektur kereta bukan impiannya, mengingat _body_ saja Tetsuya pas-pasan. Namun, karena sebuah keajaiban yang mungkin terjadi saat pendaftaran, kini dirinya resmi menyandang salah satu posisi di perkereta apian.

Hingga sebuah pesan masuk, mengganggu persiapan.

' _Sudah puas melayani orang?_ '

"Melayani orang, huh?"

...

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Romance&Fluff

Out of character

...

Kereta sudah berhenti pada stasiun yang ditentukan, dan kini Tetsuya siap pada posisi melakukan penjagaan. Bahkan, papan nama bertuliskan nama dan info kontaknya kini sudah terpasang. Dua polsuska atau polisi khusus kereta bertugas mengawalnya, agar mencegah terjadinya hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Kau ingin mulai darimana, Tetsu?"

"Gerbong paling depan."

"Kuroko- _chi_ imut sekali- _ssu_ pakai seragam seperti itu."

"..." Tetsuya memilih tak menjawab. Malas menanggapi sebuah pernyataan yang sama setiap bertemu.

Kaki-kaki melangkah pada gerbong depan, satu demi satu matanya mengawasi penumpang yang baru berdatangan. Kemudian memeriksa tiket yang sudah tercetak. Beberapa beres, namun beberapa mengalami sebuah permasalahan. Bukan genting memang, namun cukup mengganggu kenyamanan.

"Pak, bisa dilihat tiketnya lagi?"

Pria paruh baya mengangguk, mempersilahkan Tetsuya memeriksa tiketnya.

"Bapak seharusnya duduk di kursi 9C,"

"Tapi disini kosong."

"Nanti akan ada penumpang yang naik di stasiun berikutnya." Ujar Tetsuya tanpa menghilangkan senyum pada wajahnya.

Tak mau berdebat, pria itu bangkit, menuju tempat duduknya yang sesuai. Yang kemudian dibalas senyum oleh Tetsuya karena sudah sesuai dengan peraturan. Namun tak hanya itu kendalanya. Ada juga beberapa penumpang yang usil mengontaknya lewat info kontak yang tertera. Jika memang terjadi masalah, Tetsuya tidak apa. Namun jika sekedar iseng, rasanya menyebalkan juga.

' _Sudah selesai memeriksa?_ '

Baru dibicarakan, sudah ada yang mengirim pesan. Tapi Tetsuya memilih tak menjawabnya.

' _Ada masalah di gerbong Eksekutif-1._ '

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Tetsuya berbalik arah. Membawa diri menuju gerbong yang menemui masalah. Diikuti dengan pengawalnya yang cukup tenang agar tidak membuat penumpang lain menyebabkan kericuhan.

Sesampainya disana, tak ada yang aneh, namun seorang lelaki tampan tengah berdiri dengan wajah menampilkan seringaian.

Lelaki itu lagi. Dirinya sudah dipusingkan dengan kekasihnya kini malah ditambahi. Dan entah mengapa, dalam setiap kereta yang dia pimpin, lelaki itu selalu ikut menaiki.

"Aku kedinginan."

Terus? Sungguh Tetsuya gagal paham dengan si lelaki bersurai merah, ciri-ciri kasat mata seorang Akashi. Lagipula untuk apa penerus tunggal penguasa bisnis negeri ini naik kereta api? Meski memilih kelas eksekutif yang paling mahal sekalipun disaat dirinya jelas punya helikopter pribadi?

"Aku lihat _coat_ yang kau bawa berharga mahal, tuan." Tunjuk Tetsuya pada _coat_ demgan merk terkenal yang tersampir begitu saja pada sandaran kursi kelas pertama.

"Tapi aku kedinginan."

"Kami sudah menyetel _air_ _conditioning_ sesuai _standart_ pada tiap kereta, dan lagi, untuk kereta eksekutif, anda dapat mengatur kecepatan _air_ _conditioning_ milik anda sendiri," Jelas Tetsuya sambil menunjuk tombol pengaturan AC yang berada di atas kursi milik Akashi.

"Tapi aku masih merasa kedinginan."

Tetsuya menghela nafas, kemudian melihat kedua pengawalnya meminta pendapat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Apa anda mau ke gerbong restorasi? Mungkin hal tersebut dapat membuat badan anda lebih baik."

"Tunjukkan jalannya."

Selalu begini. Entah mengapa setiap Tetsuya menjadi kondektur kereta, orang ini selalu ada. Apa tidak lelah jika naik kereta hampir setiap hari? Apalagi kereta yang menjadi tanggung jawab Tetsuya kebanyakan merupakan kereta jarak jauh yang perjalanannya memakan waktu tak sedikit.

"Aku kira Akashi- _kun_ sudah hapal dimana gerbong restorasinya," Ucap Tetsuya begitu memasuki gerbong restorasi yang sedang sepi.

"Kau mengenaliku?"

Tetsuya memutar bola mata, yang benar saja, bagaimana dirinya lupa jika setiap bertugas mengalami hal yang sama dengan orang yang sama pula.

"Aku masih mengingat nama-nama penumpang yang sudah aku cek tiketnya."

"Mengagumkan sekali. Kalau begitu, jika kau jadi ibu dari anak-anakku, kau juga menghafalnya?"

Obrolan macam apa ini?

"Kalau Akashi- _kun_ sudah enakan, bisa aku tinggal?"

"Mana kamarnya?"

"Kamar apa?"

"Aku sakit, butuh tiduran."

"Dalam kereta tidak menyediakan tempat tidur, tuan. Namun jika anda tidak sanggup melanjutkan perjalanan karena keadaan darurat, anda bisa berhenti di stasiun terdekat, tentu saja dengan pertolongan dari petugas kereta api yang bertugas." Tetsuya kembali tersenyum, "Jadi bisa saya tinggal untuk kembali bertugas?"

"Apa kau mau meninggalkan penumpang yang sakit berat?"

Oh Tuhan, berikan Tetsuya rasa sabar. Orang ini jangankan terlihat pucat, auranya saja menunjukkan bahwa dia sehat.

"Tuan berada di gerbong restorasi, ada banyak petugas kami disini yang siap membantu jika tuan membutuhkan. Sedang saya harus berkeliling memastikan semua dalam keadaan aman."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hatiku?"

"Huh?"

"Ayo pulang, Tetsuya."

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi- _kun_?"

 _Kabedon_ dilakukan, dan kini mungil Tetsuya terjepit antara dinding gerbong dan sebuah tubuh yang cukup kekar. Lalu salah satu tangan ditautkan.

"Apa kau masih pura-pura tidak tahu dengan cincin yang sama melingkar di jemari manis kita?"

"Aka-"

"Kau juga Akashi, Akashi- _san_." Mata _heterokrom_ menatap tepat _aquamarine_ hingga tak bisa berkilah, namun kemudian dirinya melihat 2 polsuska yang masih menatap keduanya, "Dan kau, gantikan tugas Tetsuya."

"Tapi tuan, prosedurnya-"

"Persetan dengan prosedur, dia 'istri'ku dan aku yang berhak mengaturnya."

Kedua polsuska bergidik, kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang tengah mengadu kata, seraya berdoa semoga hal ini tidak diketahui pimpinan pusat mereka.

"Apa yang Sei- _kun_ lakukan?" Tanya Tetsuya begitu melihat kedua pengawalnya telah pergi untuk menggantikan tugasnya sementara.

"Menjemput istriku yang tidak pulang-pulang," Hidung bersentuhan, "Dan malahan melayani orang lain dibanding suami yang ditinggal sendirian."

"Itu memang pekerjaanku."

"Apa kurang nafkah yang aku berikan?"

Bahkan satu bulan jatah belanja dari suaminya mampu lebih dari cukup untuk setahun kehidupan orang biasa.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau nekat bekerja?"

"Salah Sei- _kun_ yang sering meninggalkanku di rumah sendirian saat kau bersenang-senang."

Pipi gembil dielus pelan, minta pengertian, "Sayang, aku melakukan ini siang malam untuk siapa? Untukmu dan calon anak kita nantinya." Jarak semakin dihempas hingga membuat yang melihat ikut berdetak, "Lagipula siapa yang bersenang-senang? Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Tetsuya dengan bercumbu mesra dalam ranjang misalnya,"

Mata Tetsuya membulat, kemudian mengamati keadaan dimana kru kereta memperhatikan mereka dengan pipi yang memerah di keduanya. Kemudian berbisik-bisik entah apa, yang kemudian ditutup senyum kekeh penuh makna, makna mesum maksudnya.

"Kalau aku ikut pulang, dapat apa?" Tantang Tetsuya pada tingkah sang suami yang semakin intim saja.

"Apapun yang Tetsuya mau, termasuk jatah bercinta tanpa jeda yang Tetsuya minta bulan lalu."

"Ap- Sei- _kun_! Aku tidak pernah meminta-"

"Wah, Tetsu- _kun_ ternyata ganas juga ya, aku dan suamiku saja tak sekuat itu." Timpal Momoi dengan wajah memerah membayangkan pasangan Akashi bercinta tanpa henti.

"Aku juga, tapi yah, selamat bersenang-senang." Ujar kru yang lain menimpali.

Tak menjawab, dengan wajah memerah Tetsuya lebih memilih melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya menginjak telak kaki sang suami yang kini sedikit pincang saat mengikuti. Bahkan Tetsuya tak berhenti walau Akashi memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

"Tunggu pembalasan dirumah nanti, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi menyeringai sambil memegangi kaki yang nyeri akibat kelakuan sang 'istri'.

Sakit di kaki tidak apa, yang penting Tetsuya mau pulang dan Akashi 'kecilnya' bisa termanjakan setiap malam.

…

Memimpikanmu di saat rindu, adalah hal yang menyiksa. Karena bukannya mengobati, malah semakin parah saja.

Sei _to_ Tetsuya.

End.

AN:

Hai, jangan bosan melihat nama saya yak, hehe^^

Fanfiction ini terinspirasi ketika saya naik kereta dan kondekturnya _unyu_ banget hingga langsung keinget dengan Tetsuya wkwk

Saya nggak tahu prosedur kondektur kereta itu bagaimana, jadi jangan harap yang saya tulis nyata, ini hanya imajinasi saya^^

18 hari menjelang Akashi birthday :*

Semoga menghibur dan tetap _stay_ - _on_ ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


End file.
